A Broken Hallelujah
by ChiroTree
Summary: Sherlock et John sont à la poursuite d'un criminel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le prévoient.


A Broken Hallelujah

Londres, fin d'après midi. La météo est en berne, la pluie s'est abattue sur la capitale britannique. Mais Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sont de sortie. Ils courent. Ils courent comme des fous, après un criminel. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça, certes. Ils ont toujours en mémoire ces multiples courses qu'ils ont effectuées dans les rues de la ville, de jour comme de nuit, une fois même menottés l'un à l'autre. Mais celle ci a comme un goût différent. L'homme devant eux est socialement puissant. Il a beaucoup à perdre s'il se fait attraper, alors il détale comme un lapin de garenne en proie à des chasseurs sans merci. Sherlock sait que celui ci dispose d'un large réseau de subalternes prêts à voler à son secours en un claquement de doigts. Mais l'homme se contente de courir, sans oser regarder derrière lui. Il n'appelle personne pour être secouru, bien que les deux enquêteurs le talonnent de près. Les secondes sont longues. La pluie brouille leur vue, perturbe leur route. Tous sont essoufflés c'est à celui qui craquera le premier.

Sherlock connaît la ville comme personne. Pourtant, il ne tente pas d'autre itinéraire, à la grande surprise de son ami. Il court à grandes enjambées, lâchant de temps à autres des « Allez John, encore un peu, on va l'attraper ! » au milieu de ses inspirations haletantes. Ils tentent d'éviter les quelques personnes qui marchent sur le trottoir, les voitures qui ne les discernent pas très bien à cause de la pluie. Ils finiront par l'avoir, c'est obligé. Il va bien se fatiguer à force. Il ne pourra plus galoper longtemps.

Alors qu'ils atteignent des ruelles isolées, le détective parvient à se rapprocher de lui de quelques centimètres, poussé par une excédent d'adrénaline, devançant son acolyte. Ce dernier cherche à se surpasser, il commence à s'essouffler mais ne veut pas en finir là. Sherlock est sur le point de bondir quand tout à coup une terrible déflagration surprend leurs oreilles. Un bruit déchirant qui fend la monotonie des gouttes de pluie qui tombent sur le sol. A peine une demie seconde plus tard, une douleur des plus atroces saisit John dans la poitrine. Elle lui coupe la respiration, l'arrête dans sa course, le fait vaciller en arrière. Il baisse la tête pour voir s'il s'agit bien de ce qu'il croit. Ses craintes se confirment. Une balle vient de se loger dans son poumon droit. Sherlock se retourne aussitôt. Son visage se décompose quand il comprend ce qui vient d'arriver. Il oublie l'homme qu'il pourchasse pour se précipiter vers son ami.

John ne comprend pas. Le mal s'éprend de lui, corrompt son corps. Ce n'est peut être rien, il ne peut pas abandonner. Il tente une lutte acharnée pour continuer à courir. Son esprit tumulte, tempête pour le pousser toujours plus loin. Il sait que son organisme est robuste, il doit pouvoir aller de l'avant. « Ce n'est rien , ce n'est rien » pense-t-il. « Je vais y arriver, je suis plus fort que ça. » Mais ses pensées ne sont pas suffisantes pour lui faire garder son allure.

« John ! John, dis moi que tu avais un gilet ! » conjure Sherlock, pourtant sûr de la réponse. Il lui répond d'un regard ébahi, sans aucun mot. John voudrait hurler mais la douleur est trop forte. Il applique une main sur son torse, comme pour signifier où demeure sa souffrance, comme si elle n'était pas visible. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, il commence à perdre conscience du temps et de l'espace.

« Suis le... J'ai r-rien, ça va... » Il se replie sur lui même, ployant sous le mal que lui inflige cet impact qui semble sceller son destin. Ses genoux ne veulent plus le soutenir. Sa respiration devient terriblement sifflante, sa vue se brouille malgré ses yeux grands ouverts. Son ami tente de le soutenir, tâchant de reprendre contenance pour le maintenir sur pieds, le téléphone calé contre l'oreille pour appeler les secours. Mais il fléchit et tombe sur le bitume. Son flanc heurte le rebord du trottoir trempé. Un élan venu des profondeurs de son âme essaye de le faire se relever, il ne peut pas s'avouer vaincu, pas maintenant. Ses mains s'agrippent sur le sol et le tirent vers l'avant. Il y croit tellement fort que ses ongles se ruinent sur le goudron. Mais il s'effondre à nouveau. Sherlock, maintenant d'une épaule son portable, dans lequel il hurle des supplications aux urgences, s'agenouille auprès de lui. Il défait son écharpe avec difficulté et la presse sur la blessure.

« Ça va aller, John, ça va aller ! Tu vas t'en sortir, fais moi confiance ! » Son regard alterne entre le visage blême du médecin et les fenêtres des immeubles autour d'eux. Il n'a rien vu, il n'a rien empêché. D'où vient cette balle, qui a pu tiré sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ?

Le bleu de l'étole se teint rapidement de rouge sombre. John n'a jamais eu autant de difficulté pour respirer, il suffoque, proche de l'inconscience. Il cherche avec angoisse la main de Sherlock. Il veut la serrer. C'est la seule chose qui lui donnera prise sur terre. Ses yeux se perdent dans un flou aveuglant, alors qu'il l'appelle comme on crie au feu. Son prénom est tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler. Son cœur n'a que ce mot à la bouche.

Les souvenirs sont vibrants. Ils lui reviennent en mémoire avec vivacité. Ce n'est pas son existence qui défile devant ses yeux, ce ne sont que ces moments vécus avec Sherlock. Comme si sa vie n'avait commencé qu'à leur rencontre, 6 ans auparavant. Les réminiscences se cognent dans sa tête, se projettent à sa vision. Il se revoit le sauver sur le fil à de nombreuses reprises. L'engueuler beaucoup, aussi. Mais ce sont leurs étreintes qui retiennent son attention. Quand John était au fond du gouffre, il savait que seul Sherlock, aussi inhumain qu'il puisse paraître, était capable de lui apporter le réconfort qu'il demandait. Quand celui ci avait du feindre sa mort durant 2 horribles années, c'était John qui s'était véritablement vu mourir. Jusqu'à cette douloureuse renaissance quand le détective avait refait surface. Quand son cœur s'était embrasé d'amour et de haine. Il l'avait laissé endeuillé tout ce temps, seul face au monde, pour finalement revenir depuis l'enfer pour lui dire que tout cela était faux mais nécessaire, et que jamais il ne recommencerait. John lui avait bondi dessus pour l'étrangler, avant de relâcher son cou quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il le voulait vivant plus que tout au monde. Lui, et lui seul. Parce que le destin ne les avait pas mis sur le même chemin par hasard.

Il gémit de souffrance alors qu'il commence à perdre pied. Son sang n'arrête pas de couler de la blessure. Il s'échappe de sa bouche, tâche son visage et sa main liée à celle Sherlock. Il se mêle à l'eau qui ruisselle sur le goudron. John le sait, c'est sa vie qui s'échappe par cet impact. Il ne veut pas donner sa chance à la mort. Il est trop jeune, il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, ici. Un terrible combat intérieur fait rage en son corps affaibli. Il lutte comme un lion. Il veut vivre plus que tout.

Sherlock a fini par s'asseoir sur le sol. Il a enroulé son bras autour des épaules de son ami, essayant de le protéger du froid et de la pluie. Il tient sa main avec force. Les secours ne tarderont pas.

Tous les deux se sentent comme coupés du monde. Certes, l'instant est des plus abominables. L'issue peut être fatale, ils le savent. Mais ils sont soudés l'un à l'autre, leurs doigts enlacés, leurs corps partageant leur chaleur. Le temps s'est figé autour d'eux, il n'y a plus de criminel à pourchasser, plus d'enquête, plus rien. Il n'y a qu'eux, face à une probable mort. Ils se soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'il n'y a eu toujours eu qu'eux, après tout.

Le cœur de John bat furieusement dans sa poitrine, à un tel point qu'il saute parfois des battements. Son rythme devient de plus en plus irrégulier. Sa respiration chaotique ne parvient plus à lui apporter suffisamment d'air. Il cède à la panique, affichant une horrible terreur dans ses yeux.

« Je veux pas mourir Sherlock !.. Je- je veux pas ! » Des larmes s'échappent de ses orbes gris. L'air grave, Sherlock passe une main sur ses joues pour le calmer.

« Chut, calme toi John, ça va aller... Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas te battre... Je crois en toi... » Son regard se veut le plus rassurant possible, mais lui aussi lutte. Il ne veut pas montrer combien il pleure à l'intérieur, combien il se sent démuni. Il donnerait sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne, quitte à vendre son âme au diable. Tout serait bon pour donner un sursis à son ami. Avoir cette chance de vieillir avec lui.

Ses yeux débordant de bienveillance accompagnent les mouvements de sa main, qui remonte dans les cheveux de John. Il caresse doucement sa tête, avec un soin infini. Le médecin fixe son attention sur cette tendresse souveraine pour repousser le supplice qui voudrait l'emmener dans des tréfonds infernaux. Mais il va devoir lâcher prise. Tenir ne semble plus envisageable, pas avec ce trou dans le poumon qui le prive d'air. Son cœur peut céder d'un moment à l'autre, il le sait. Alors il se calme. Il prend le contrôle sur sa respiration pour lui ordonner de ralentir. Toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste, il la veut pour profiter. Profiter de la chaleur des bras de Sherlock, de la lenteur de ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, de l'amour qui luit dans ses yeux. C'est comme cela qu'il veut partir. Serein. Tranquille.

Alors que sa poitrine qui ne cesse de le torturer lui arrache un gémissement, il force ses yeux à retrouver la vue la plus claire possible pour les plonger dans ceux du détective. Fébrile, il ouvre la bouche et extirpe les dernières onces de force qu'il lui reste pour prononcer ces quelques mots :

« Je-je crois que j'ai toujours vou-voulu finir comme ça, Sherlock...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demande celui ci.

-J'ai-j'ai failli y passer en Afghanistan. J'ai survécu. Il doit y a-avoir une raison, tu-tu crois pas ?.. »

Sherlock déglutit avec peine. Non, il ne veut pas y croire. Ce n'est pas la fin de John Watson.

-Il faut t'accrocher, John. Si tu n'es pas mort à la guerre ce n'est sûrement pas pour le faire sur un trottoir mouillé. » John rit doucement. Son visage affiche un sourire triste, qui se grave dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Il ne veut pas garder cette image de lui, mourant, cédant sous la douleur exquise que lui fait cette plaie. Ce n'est pas lui, ça ne le sera jamais.

«Merci, Sherlock. Merci. » souffle-t-il enfin. Ses yeux finissent par se refermer malgré sa volonté. Il commence à sombrer dans les affres de l'inconscience, quand il sent de l'eau couler sur sa joue. Une sensation presque imperceptible, mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Ce n'est pas la pluie. Son front touche une peau tiède qui le berce sur son long chemin. Il sait qu'il peut partir. Sherlock est là, tout contre lui. Il n'a pas réussi à retenir ses larmes. Il a collé sa tête contre celle de John. Trempé jusqu'aux os, taché de son sang, il enroule ses bras autour de son torse. L'horreur et le froid le font trembler. Il baisse lentement sa tête pour la glisser dans le creux de son cou, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut pour lui transmettre sa propre force de vie. Et il se met à hurler. Il hurle à la mort alors que celle ci lui arrache le seul être qui avait eu un sens dans son existence torturée. Des soubresauts le font haleter dans ses cris d'effroi, il se perd dans le flot de ses larmes alors que ses mains s'agrippent à ses vêtements. Il appelle John, qui ne répond plus. Ses yeux sont clos, sa respiration est tranquille. Il a gardé ce déchirant sourire triste en s'effaçant doucement du monde. Il ne doit plus rien sentir à présent. Il est trop loin pour être en vie.

C'est ainsi que les secours les trouvent. John dans les bras de Sherlock, leurs corps liés, tous deux baignés de sang. Pluie et larmes se mêlent dans ce tableau d'une souffrance infinie, où seuls le rouge et le gris ne ressortent pour contraster vie et mort. Amour et amertume. Passionné et platonique.

 _« The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins.  
It's just the two of us against the rest of the world. »_


End file.
